Forum:Questions about the Edge
This was a page for questions about the Edgeworld, but is now archived and cannot be edited anymore. Every user could ask questions as well as answer them. If you have any new questions, please ask them in the Discussion. If you want to answer or discuss some of the questions posed here, please copy them in the discussion. If your question is about the Edge Chronicles Wiki you can just start a new Discussion]. Archived questions from Errors and Inconsistencies in the Edge Chronicles *When did the Time of Enlightenment take place? **Two opinions have been heard, In Curse of the Gloamglozer, Linius Pallitax said that the Gloamglozer was banished and destroyed during the Time of Enlightenment after the the first arrival of the Mother Storm, while in Midnight of Sanctaphrax, the Time of Enlightenment took place before the arrival of the Mother Storm. *Where is Sanctaphrax’s fire brigade? **In The Curse of the Gloamglozer, the Palace of Shadows in Sanctaphrax catches fire. Though the populace assemble nearby to watch the blaze, there are no attempts to douse the flames, and the lowly caretaker Tweezel is left to rescue the High Academe. This is despite the fact the Palace is depicted as being very close to the buildings around it, meaning the fire could potentially have spread throughout the city. *What happened to Woodfish? **In Weird New Worlds, it is Woodfish who saves Forden Drew, Goom having wandered off to a Great Convocation. But in the Cade Saga it's Goom who saves Cade and Woodfish is not even mentioned. Did the authors just forget about him because he 'already died' in the parallel universe that is WNW or will he reappear in The Descenders? *Where did the Rock Demons from the Rook Trilogy come from? **In a ravine in Screetown, there are creatures called Rock Demons. Where were they before Screetown was created? It is highly unlikely they were already underground in Undertown. *Are there two Magdas? **Xanth Filantine seems to have married Magda, presumably Magda Burlix, but Rook's wife is referred to as Magda as well. Either there are two of them, or it's a misconception, which leaves open the question of who Rufus Filatine's mother is. *If there is a ship called The Great Sky Whale- is there also an ocean in The Edge? **In Cloud Wolf - Quint, Wind Jackal et al participate in a famous battle with Great Sky Whale - however no mention is made of where a whale might live, were it to exist in Edgelife. There may be some whale-like creatures living in the Edgewater River. In post 30 of Weird New Worlds Phineal Glyfphith mentions huge lakes in the far reaches of The Edge. What happens to Quint and Maris after the Clash of the Sky Galleons? The book ends with telling us that Quint and Maris spend a lot of time together in Sanktaphrax, but as we all know, Quint leaves the Knight Academy and becomes Wolf. We also know, that some time later, Twig is born and left in the Dark Woods and soon after Maris and Quint break up. But do we have any clue, what happened in between? *There's a short story, The Sky Chart, which tells us a bit of this. It is available digitally, for the Amazon Kindle, at Apple iBooks and on all other ebooks for I think 2€. But it wasn't translated into any foreign languages. I haven't read it in a while, but as far as I remember, Quint needs to make money to repair the Stormchaser on which he plans to have his own crew (Why isn't he using the money Maris inherited from her father?). So he works for Multinius Gobtrax and calculates their position over the Deepwoods. Maris is pregnant, and they are forced to abandon the child before returning to Undertown. Gobtrax does not allow Quint access to the sky chart, so he doesn't know where the woodtroll village is where he left the child. There was something about Quint feverishly working to search for Twig and Maris also did, but it said something about them both dealing with the situation in their own way which didn't fit the other one. This doesn't really answer your question because this story was already told in a Twig book, but there's no more information on that, not even on when and how Maris and Quint married. ''Gloamglozer'' Need help? 09:18, June 25, 2017 (UTC) Why did we never learn about Nate's younger brother? Accoring to the Cade Saga, Nate has a younger halfbrother, Thadeus Quarter, who is the father of Cade. As far as I can remember (I did a Google Books search as well) there is no mention whatsoever of a younger brother in The Immortals. We know that Nate's father, Abe Quarter died/was murdered when Nate was quite young and working in the mine. How could he not have noticed that his father had another wife/an affair after his mother's (Hermia Quarter) dissappearance/death (What happened to her anyway?) And when did Nate learn that he had this brother? ''Gloamglozer'' Need help? 20:47, May 9, 2017 (UTC) * My own answer: I asked the Edge Chronicles Facebook, and they said it will all be revealed in Descenders(book), which will be released some time in 2017. Can we assume that it is Eudoxia visiting Cade at the end of Doombringer? And does that mean we'll meet Nate again, and maybe know how Cade's father can be Nate's younger halfbrother? ''Gloamglozer'' Need help? 19:18, March 19, 2017 (UTC) *Chris Riddell's answer, although he didn't know the question *Your answer Who did Xanth marry if Magda married Rook? I always thought it would have been Magda and Xanth, but the official Edge Chronicles Website states that Rook and Magda married. Does anyone have a proof for that in the books? Maybe I just missed that. And who's Rufus' mother then? ''Gloamglozer'' Need help? 19:18, March 19, 2017 (UTC) * Your answer So what is everyone's opinion on what is beneath the edge? Do you think it's possible to have multiple edges on top of each other? And also, did it ever say what was beyond Riverrise, besides the mountains and the Nameless Ones? I always wondered about that, too... *SPOILER ALERT: At the very end of The Immortals, there is a picture of the Edge from a side view and zoomed WAY out. At the bottom is just a plain of rock (possibly discovered by Nate Quarter), and beyond Riverrise and the mountains is a steep slope to that plain. If retrieving stormphrax is as futile a quest as portrayed in Stormchaser ''then how did Quode Quanx Querix and Philius Embertine ever manage to procure some shards for Sanctaphrax? *They were the greatest stormchasers ever. *As for Philius Embertine, I don't know, but Quode Quanx Querix was the FIRST stormchaser ever, so he knew exactly what to do. *Over the centuries, many, many knights went on stormchasing expeditions. Embertine and Quanx-Querix were part of the few who were skiiled enough and lucky enough to make it. Did Quint and Maris ever see each other again? And if not, why not? *I don't think so. Maris was too upset with Quint and herself for abandoning the child that she couldn't bare to look at him, lest it remind her of what she had lost. When Quint could not find their son again, she set out to the freeglades where Quint never went. Captaintwig 19:14, May 16, 2010 (UTC) *No, they did not. Maris spent the rest of her life constructing the Free Glades with Tweezel, and lived out her final years on Lullabee Island. [[User:Fawfulfan|''Fawfulfan]] Want to talk? 20:10, May 17, 2010 (UTC) How did Tem Barkwater get out of the Twilight Woods? When he came back in Freeglader as the Mire pirate, I mean. *Tem actually explained how he got out when he was talking to Rook. Shrykes found him wandering in the Twilight Woods, and enslaved him, but he managed to escape and found refuge in the Free Glades. ''Fawfulfan'' Want to talk? 20:10, May 17, 2010 (UTC) In which book(s) and what chapter(s) does it tell you about what Woodfish and Goom and Maugin do once they are left behind in the Garden of Life? I have read all 11 books but I seem to have missed that part. I only know what they actually did because I read it on this website *It was revealed in Paul Stewart and Chris Riddell's blog, Weird New Worlds, which contains an extra, final story about the Edgeworld. It's set twelve years after The Immortals. ''Fawfulfan'' Want to talk? 13:06, June 4, 2010 (UTC) *In the Cade Saga, which kind of replaces the Weird New Worlds, this is not explained. In Weird New Worlds, it is Woodfish who comes and rescues Forden Drew, but in the Cade Saga, it is Goom who rescues Cade. In WNW, Goom left for a Great Convocation of Banderbears, but in the Cade Saga, it is not clear what happens to Woodfish. It kind of makes sense that it is Goom who rescues Cade, because all of the main protagonists have this connection-thing with banderbears, and Cade can have the "Fr-wunds"-moment of Twig. Maybe the authors just forgot about Woodfish because he died in the parallel universe that is Weird New Worlds. Ot he'll be mentioned in The Descenders, but that's not that likely, as he wasn't that important. ''Gloamglozer'' Need help? 18:58, April 20, 2017 (UTC) My book The Last of the Sky Pirates says on the side that it is book seven and the map on the spine of the book does not go with The Curse of the Gloamglozer. Is that a misprint and if so is it worth any money? Question posted by 21:43, June 14, 2010 (UTC) *It is not a misprint. The books do not always go in chronological order, but instead jump around to various times in the Edge. Here's a list of the books, reordered to represent the time period the stories occurred in: :*''The Curse of the Gloamglozer'' (Book 4) :*''The Winter Knights'' (Book 8) :*''Clash of the Sky Galleons'' (Book 9) :*''Beyond the Deepwoods'' (Book 1) :*''Stormchhaser'' (Book 2) :*''Midnight Over Sanctaphrax'' (Book 3) :*''The Last of the Sky Pirates'' (Book 5) :*''Vox'' (Book 6) :*''Freeglader'' (Book 7) :*''The Immortals'' (Book 10) *So, the answer is no, it's meant to be like that. ''Fawfulfan'' Want to talk? 13:49, June 14, 2010 (UTC) *I said that The Last of the Sky Pirates, which is supposed to be book number five, has the number number seven instead of ook number five. Also, the map dosen't go with book number four The Curse of the Gloamgloazer. 21:43, June 14, 2010 (UTC) *That's weird about the number...but the map is supposed to be like that. I don't think it'll be worth any money, though. ''Fawfulfan'' Want to talk? 22:17, June 14, 2010 (UTC) *It probably says book seven because it is seventh in chronological order. The chronological order IS the order shown within the books, although they can be read in any ordder, so they could be numbered that way.-- AM666999talk 15:31, June 16, 2010 (UTC) *The number,misprint. The series:DEFINATELY worth money. The map:there were some significant changes. The main one is Sanctarphax. In book 2 it floated away. In book 5,6,&7 you see new sanctarphax, being held up by the Sanctarphax forest. *LISTEN UP! The book says 7 because it's in CHRONOLOGICAL ORDER! Why doesn't it show the Edgeworld all the way to the Stone Gardens in the map in the front of The Immortals, why does it only show until the Eastern Woods? *I think it does but it it is to scale. You can just make out sanctaphrax i think. the scales in the maps are all off in all the books. The idea is I believe that the woods are very very large Captaintwig 18:39, June 28, 2010 (UTC) *Oh yeah thanksBbros 11:06, July 9, 2010 (UTC) * If you remember, earlier in the series, someone (Dont remember who) said that when Sanctaphrax AND Undertown were destroyed, the Deepwoods would take over. My theory is that happened, which also explains why there were no Flight Rocks in the 3rd Age. RickNovile 23:44, August 21, 2010 (UTC) * It's because nothing important happens near undertown in the Immortals. It's so you can see more details in the Deepwoods. * You CAN make out the Mire and the Ruins of Old Undertown. The maps in the other books do not show Sanctaphrax or Undertown to scale, and they only show the Eastern Woods. P.S. to the person above, the climax of the book happens near there. * On the map at the very edge of the Edge, on the left hand side, there is a tiny bit of white space. That space is what is left of the stone gardens and old undertown and new sanctaphrax, after they were destroyed. Also, it mentions in Midnight over Sanctaphrax ''that if something blocks the mother storm from reaching Riverrise, the Deepwoods would expand over all the Edge. In the Rook trilogy, Orbix Xaxis takes a lightning bolt in an attempt to heal Sanctaphrax, and so the Deepwoods expanded. Do you think that there will ever be an Edge Chronicles movie? *Maybe, maybe not. It all depends on whether they can get the backing they need. They have a lot of story to cover and a lot will be lost in the necessary condensing, unless they write a story solely for the big screen. Or, I guess they could do it as a small miniseries, like what they do with Terry Pratchett's novels. Lady BlahDeBlah 14:32, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Can anyone provide a list of the colours and patterns of the different Sanctaphrax Academics' robes? And not just the major ones? *Not all of the colors and patterns are even mentioned in the books. There are a total of 222 schools in Sanctaphrax, and though the two hundred "viaduct" school robes are all more or less the same, some of the others don't get referenced. [[User:Fawfulfan|''Fawfulfan]] Want to talk? 11:09, September 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Yupyup, this I know. I don't have current access to any of the books, and I know there is some identification on the colours/patterns somewhere. It's not on the web, or on this wiki - I know the Viaduct schools all wear blue, I know the School of lightbulbs wear shades of grey. I recall two of the minor schools being named as orange or yellow? Who wears the red robes with the chequerboard mantles? So on so forth. Lady BlahDeBlah 11:12, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :: I should add I don't want all the minor schools...there probably isn't reference to them all; the authors themselves probably haven't bothered to decide!! Lady BlahDeBlah 09:59, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Is it just a coincedence that all of the immortals don't like tripweed at all? *Well, throughout the series, most fourthlings don't like it. * IT IS HEREDITARY! THAT IS THE WHOLE POINT! : It is most likely the foul smell of tripweed, or it could be simply hereditary. : After the events of the Immortals, do the stone gardens produce flightrocks again? * Yes. They were healed by chine. * As far as I understand the destruction of the Gloamglozer was what cured StoneSickness *Close, but not quite. The gloamglozer what what originally contaminated the flight-rocks, but its destruction didn't cure stone-sickness. Stone-sickness was cured by chine; shortly after the gloamglozers were destroyed, the storm that carried the spirits of the Immortals from Riverrise erupted into a rainstorm impregnated with the soil from the Garden of Life, which restored the flight-rocks to full health and allowed the Stone Gardens to begin producing new rocks again. ''Fawfulfan'' Want to talk? 18:49, August 1, 2012 (UTC) the stormchaser doesn't have a keel blade, could cloud wolf ever fight in a sky battle in it? *He did not need to fight a sky battle in it, because it's whole purpose was to collect stormphrax- not fight a sky battle. Also it was created and destroyed in Stormchaser and Midnight over Sanctaphrax. Category:Behind the Scenes Category:What is at the bottom of The Edge